


we're all pushing through (for summertime) -

by alvaughn



Category: Bandom, debby ryan - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>debby/jenna for lily. time to celebrate the ol' femslash feb!</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all pushing through (for summertime) -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaketySax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaketySax/gifts).



> hi long time no chat everything in my brain is a mess but i have the biggest fucking crush on debby ryan (who was in love w/ jenna joseph it's fine).
> 
> also, this is brought to you by the ceo-debby-and-her-intern-slash-girlfriend-jenna au.
> 
> title from summertime by bnl.

"hey, isn't that your top?" 

ashley leans over her desk towards jenna's, her black hair slicked back as she presses her long nails against the countertop. jenna glances up from the computer screen, confusion laced across her expressions as she stares back over towards ashley. "what are you talking about?" she questions, and ashley gestures her head toward where debby is striding across the large, open office space with a striped black and white top hanging off of her toned frame. 

"what the -" jenna mumbles, closing the tab that was opened on the screen before shoving back in her chair. "i'll be back," she rolls her eyes at ashley's snickering, trying not to focus on the fact that her face is burning from the fact that _debby is wearing her shirt._ opening the door to debby's office, jenna closes it quietly behind her before turning on her heel and glaring at debby. 

"hi, baby," debby smiles sweetly once she noticed jenna's entrance, and glancing up from her computer screen momentarily. "how can i help you?" 

"what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing," jenna says in a hushed voice, "i've been looking for that top for weeks. have you been holding it hostage or something?" debby glances down at the shirt before smirking over to jenna, shrugging her shoulders. 

"sorry, guess you left it over at my place. i knew it wasn't mine, but hey, it does look good on me, right?" 

jenna rolls her eyes again - she seems to be doing that a lot around this office now - before moving around toward the other side of the table, digging her nails into the top of debby's desk as she perches herself on the edge of the desk. "you irritate me," she mumbles under her breath as debby moves a hand to jenna's thigh, rubbing small circles on the skin just below where jenna's skirt ends. 

"you love me, though," debby smirks, moving toward the edge of her chair. jenna sighs dramatically before smiing, leaning forward to meet debby in the middle - their mouths collide at an awkward angle, their noses bumping together as jenna's fingers move into debby's hair. it's a dangerous game to them - even though everyone knows that they're together - they have been for awhile now - it still feels like they're tip-toeing around each other.  

"you're lucky someone like me loves you," jenna mumbles, breaking away for a moment as she moves a hand beneath debby's shirt, nails scraping across her skin as she pulls debby closer to her. 

"you're not wrong," debby laughs against her lips, standing up to get better positioning between jenna's legs. "you know, as much as i want to go down on you right now - and god, _i do_ \- i have, like, work to do," she hums, pressing her lips against the corner of jenna's mouth as she finishes talking. her lipstick smudges across the corner of jenna's jaw and she laughs, shoving debby away a bit. 

"you should get to work on it," she says, crossing her legs once debby isn't between her thighs anymore. "also, you know what?" she says, tapping her chin as she gives debby a once-over. 

"what's that, sugar?" 

jenna gives debby a cheeky smile, hopping off the desk and pressing a chaste kiss against her mouth. "that shirt looks good on you. you should keep it." she winks before turning on her heel, moving her way across the office before slipping out. ashley raises an eyebrow to her from where she's lounging against the wall next to the coffee machine and jenna shrugs. 

the less said, the better. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> denna (debby/jenna) rise!
> 
> find me @holdingnotoyou on twitter/tumblr cool


End file.
